


Nursey didn’t say what he’d wanted to before Bitty graduated.

by drea_rev



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, alternate goodbye for the summer, alternative kiss, bitty and nursey are soulmates, both their nicknames feature their surname with a y, derek and eric, glorious au, nursey is the best character, pies and poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drea_rev/pseuds/drea_rev
Summary: Bittynurse au short. I am in love with this rarepair. For more, follow me @nurseyxbitty on TumblrNursey didn’t say what he’d wanted to before Bitty graduated.





	Nursey didn’t say what he’d wanted to before Bitty graduated.

But someone said it. Someone ran past the well, the gazebo, and Faber, getting out of breath. Someone bulleted up the stairs and came to a skid in front of Dex and Nursey’s room. Nursey was choked up, taking books off the wall and flipping through them and then putting them back, and he had just put _The Brief Wondrous Life of Oscar Wao_ into its gap when someone tapped gently on the frame of the open door to his left.

“Derek,” Bitty said, cradling his cap in his hands, his gown creased and showing sweat spots from the run in warmer-than-usual spring weather.

Nursey couldn’t help a sharp intake of breath, and only caught himself from a backwards stumble by planting his rear foot for balance. “Bitty?! What–aren’t you–”

“Can I come in?” Bitty said softly.

Nursey couldn’t help it, he’d gotten too choked up, and now he raised his elbow high to wipe off his face with the back of his wrist. He bumped his forehead with the watch he’d forgotten he was wearing. “Ow.”

Then: “Y-y-y-yeah, it’s chill.”

Bitty threw his graduation cap like a Frisbee. It landed on Dex’s bed. Then he threw his arms around Nursey and pulled him close.

“B-Bitty?”

Nursey hadn’t said what he’d wanted to before Bitty graduated. But someone cradled his cheeks in warm palms. Someone’s thumb moved as if it were smoothing the bridge of his nose. Someone planted a kiss on the edge of his chin, like a test. And then that someone told him what he needed to hear.

Nursey lost the ability to keep standing and Bitty caught him, slowly settled to the floor and dropped, and let Nursey lay in his lap as the light from the window fell across his features. 

“Aren’t…aren’t you going to be late getting to the airport?”

“I’m stayin’ here.”


End file.
